


Happy Life, Happy Wife? -- A Reylo Valentine's Day Tale

by MBlair



Series: The Race to the White House: A Reylo Political AU Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: Two years after the election of Leia Organa, Rey and Ben are still going strong. What happens when one of them is ready to take the next step?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Race to the White House: A Reylo Political AU Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625254
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Happy Life, Happy Wife? -- A Reylo Valentine's Day Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is a little extra treat since my brain is absolutely refusing to write political fic today, so have fluffy Reylo instead! 
> 
> This is a part of the Reylo Political universe, though set in the future. No spoilers if you haven't read the other stories in this series yet.

It wasn’t the first Valentine’s Day they spent together, nor would it be the last, but this particular one was certainly the most special. While in years past, they worked on campaigns and saw themselves split apart across states and time zones, there was always something special about the day of love that brought them together in the end. Rey woke on the cold February morning to an empty bed but the smell of breakfast and coffee coming from their tiny apartment kitchen. While getting out of their warm bed was something that took some convincing, she eventually rose and made her way out into the rest of their tiny apartment, slippers padding across the hardwood floor. 

“Morning,” she said, leaning up to kiss Ben’s cheek gently before stealing a piece of bacon, quickly twirling out of the way before he tried to catch her. His hand reached out anyway, just barely missing her, instead only reaching for air. 

“Didn’t anyone teach you not to steal food before it’s done cooking,” he asked, raising an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss her good morning. “In fact, I’m pretty sure someone has.  _ Mom _ has. More than once.” 

“Being taught doesn’t mean I learned,” she shot back before eating the piece of bacon with a grin. 

“That certainly is true… You sure like to forget a lot of things, especially when it means being taught again.” Ben put the rest of the bacon on a plate to drain, reaching for the eggs next. It was a tradition now for them to have breakfast on Valentine’s Day, going into the office a little later than everyone else but more than making up for it when they stayed later so others could go have dinner with loved ones. Ever since their first breakfast two years before, sitting in a diner booth just off the highway in a tiny Nevada town, eating burgers at nine am and just talking about everything and nothing, it had been their tradition. One they hoped to stick to for many years to come. 

Rey laughed, shaking her head at Ben as she made their coffee, pouring the cream and sugar into hers before only adding a little bit of sugar to his. “We don’t have quite enough time this morning to get into that,” she replied with a wink, handing Ben his coffee and sitting on one of the stools against the kitchen counter. 

Ben looked down at the eggs, gently stirring them so they wouldn’t cook too quickly. “So...there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Ask you really. Before we go into the office.” 

“Okay,” she replied, a little on edge when she realized he looked nervous. Ben never looked nervous. “What’s going on?” 

Finishing the eggs, Ben put them on two plates before bringing them to the table along with the bacon, setting everything on the makeshift Valentine’s table he had set up while Rey was still asleep. It wasn’t anything fancy, a few roses in a vase along with all the tea light candles he could find lit in little glass containers. Simple, but romantic, just the way he knew Rey loved it. 

“Come sit with me?” 

Rey picked up her coffee and moved to the table, sitting in her usual spot and looked up at Ben. The longer the silence stretched on, the more the thoughts Rey usually tried to push back came rushing to the surface. Was he breaking up with her? Asking her to move out? Did he never want to see her again? It didn’t take her long to be lost in the negativity, completely drowning out everything else. 

“Rey? Sweetheart? Are you listening to me,” Ben asked, bringing Rey back to the present. It was clear that she had missed something important, something essential by the way Ben was on one knee in front of her. 

“What,” she asked, at the situation she found herself in and the question he asked. She looked at him intently, trying to figure out what was happening. “Ben… What’s going on?” 

Ben chuckled and shook his head, the nerves that had been nearly overwhelming him seeming to disappear when it was clear she hadn’t heard a word he said. She was as confused as he had been terrified. “Sweetheart… I’m trying to ask you to marry me.” 

“You’re not breaking up with me?” 

“No, sweetheart… Will you marry me?” 

There wasn’t any hesitation, no time to think. No need to think. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
